


TFLN: Stripping

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (516): I’m stripping for him via video chat, but the sound is turned off ‘cause his students are taking a test.





	TFLN: Stripping

With twenty-some students whose heads were down, urgently concentrating on their semester’s exams, Minseok busied himself with work on his laptop. A notification popped up on screen that told him he was getting a video-call. Making sure his sound was off, he then curiously clicked the “answer” button before making a sharp inhale.   
  
You were on the screen, sitting on your bed with your own laptop toward the edge. You were in his favorite lingerie, a semi-modest red and black lace set that made your breasts look perky and flattered your curves. You happily waved at him.   
  
_ You do realize that I’m at work, right? _ He typed in the chat window.  _ I can’t really have the sound on… _ Luckily, his computer faced the window and he was on the second floor, so it wasn’t like anyone could see what was happening.   
  
You giggled and replied,  _ Who needs sound? _   
  
Sitting up onto your knees, you took the nearly sheer camisole off and tossed it aside, leaving you in your bra and panties.   
  
Minseok closed his eyes for a brief second, keeping his facial expressions under control as he opened them back up to watch you. It didn’t take long for his pants to become tight while blood rushed between his legs.   
  
Reaching behind your back, you unclipped your bra and slowly slid the straps down your shoulders. Moving it away, you revealed your chest to him. You pinched at your nipples, biting your bottom lip seductively.   
  
Adjusting himself in his seat, Minseok ever-so-quickly and subtly rubbed his crotch to try and relieve some of the tension. It barely helped his raging boner.   
  
You were only in panties by this point, and started rubbing your clothed warmth.   
  
There was movement out of the corner of Minseok’s eye. He turned his head to watch a student walk up to his desk and extend their test towards him. He gave them a calm smile and took the test. When more rustling started as the other students were finishing up, Minseok turned to his laptop and began to type.   
  
_ Be ready for me when I get home. _   
  
He closed the laptop and sighed. Thankfully, it was the last class of the day. He glanced at the clock before briefly down to his lap. He scooted closer to the desk to hide his erection. It wasn’t the first time you had done this, but it was usually during his lunch break. The timing was different though, yet for some reason it really turned him on to have you give him a boner in class. The thrill of getting caught was interesting.   
  
But still, Minseok couldn’t wait to get home and teach you a lesson about video-calling in the middle of testing week.


End file.
